The History of Ayr'Dal (House Item)
}} Book Text Through my own experiences, I have gained knowledge and insight into the Ayr'Dal. Each part of this history tome can only be completed in its own time. Story 1 My name is Trinni Mellosius and I'm a half-elf. I guess that's why my teacher asked me to write a research paper about our history. As if we have a history of our own! But since I need to pass this class, I guess I'll write one. So you're walking around Qeynos, or maybe even Freeport (I live in Willow Wood, so I just have to guess about you-know-where) and you see someone who has pointy ears like an elf, is taller than an elf, but not so tall as a human and what have you got? Ayr'Dal! In my opinion, which doesn't necessarily reflect the view of my teacher, half-elves are gorgeous, with our pointy ears and great complexions. I mean, high elves look kind of scrawny next to one of us, don't they? They're... ethereal-like. It's kind of creepy. Obviously, we're called half-elves because half our blood is elvish. What makes the other half? Human! I don't know that there's any half-elf that's like, half elf and half dwarf, so it's always half-human. Why they don't call us half-human, I don't know. Actually, I do know: half-human is an insult. Which makes me wonder: is half-elf supposed to be an insult, too? That would be pretty rotten, don't you think? Anyway, back to our history. So, an elf and a human fell in love and their baby turned out to be one of us. Story 2 Mostly half-elves are the off-spring of humans and Feir'Dal. That's because wood elves are really the nicest of the bunch and don't mind talking to other folks. My best friend Daryann is a wood elf. She's like a sister to me. Say?I wonder if she really IS my sister? That would be great! So, if a half-elf marries a half-elf and they have a child, is that child a quarter-elf? If a half-elf marries a full-elf (probably a Feir'Dal, they're the nicest), is their baby a three-quarters-elf? Could my descendants (if I have any) marry elves enough to eventually turn back into full-elves? Thinking about that kind of stuff makes my head hurt! I don't mind telling you that I can't stand those snooty Koada'Dal. Who do they think they are, anyway? I mean, half-elves are elves too! Sort of. They talk down to us, as I'm sure the Teir'Dal do in Freeport about their half-elves. But think about it: we're children of love! The only elves who are actually decent to us are the Feir'Dal. So, when their homes were all torn up and Kelethin was destroyed, who took them in? Ayr'Dal! Those lightweight Koada'Dal couldn't be bothered, of course. The snobs. Humans, which are the other half in a half-elf, have usually treated us fairly. You might run into one or two of those types that don't hold with mixed marriages, but I have to say again: we're the children of love. And you can't force anyone to love anything else, just because of what they are. Except maybe for badgers. They're really mean and once I got a nasty slice on my arm from one -- I'll show you the scar later -- but gosh, they sure are cute! I totally adore those little pink noses! So even though they're mean, I absolutely love badgers just for being badgers. Story 3 When Luclin shattered, it was pretty awesome. All of Norrath had already been through some pretty rough times, and then the biggest thing in the sky suddenly goes kerPOW one day? I'm glad I didn't see it, though, because it might have been creepy. I'm sure you heard the story of the duckling that goes around saying, "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" -- or was it a goose? Anyway, was that about the Shattering or what? It was written by a half-elf! True story! We're pretty creative. It's real funny, I think, that the high-and-mighty high elves now have to live like the rest of us, among the mortals. Sometimes I'll sneak over into Castleview Hamlet just to irritate them. They'd rather we "remembered our place" and stay in the Willow Wood. You see, the Willow Wood has been the home of half-elves for a very long time. The humans can be as snobby as the high elves sometimes, and we half-elves really liked doing things our own way. So we built our little village right there and it's been great. As I mentioned earlier, when the wood elves got displaced from Faydark, they came right to us. We like a lot of the same things, although not the same kind of music, but that's okay. We get along fine. Teacher's Note: Trinni, you have as usual managed to fill space without substance. You will re-write your paper, correcting any fallacies and removing your personal opinions therefrom. Badgers! Indeed! Category:Half Elf